


Demon

by Sora_of_Tsirusei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Corruption, Corruption Kink, Demon Ulquiorra, F/M, Female Reader, God Kink, He fucks you with his tail, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reader, cause why not, i mean...maybe like a tiny bit of plot cause it's me and i can't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_of_Tsirusei/pseuds/Sora_of_Tsirusei
Summary: "Forsake your gods, leave those false idols for me. Say you’re mine. Say you’ll worship me and only me."
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Demon

**Author's Note:**

> For Ari <3
> 
> Happy birthday, friend! Thank you for inundating my DMs with story ideas and making my brain go nyoom! I love it! 
> 
> I'm posting this with permission from her cause she's too sweet and wants me to share this with everyone.

You walk into the crumbling church, skipping over rotting wooden pews. The place had once been splendorous and vibrant, now a mass of decaying architecture and broken glass. A sound makes you jump as you look around, eyes wide and terrified. A monster was supposedly living here, taking refuge in land that once was consecrated, now blighted. 

But that couldn’t be true. Monsters couldn’t stomach the pure light of God and this church, even as it was now, had once held that light. 

But maybe you were the monster, you flinch as you scan the altar, muttering as you dart around, searching. You needed to find anything of value, anything at all. Desperation had made you venture here where none of the villagers would dare tread. Desperation and a black hole in your stomach that threatened to devour you whole. 

Another noise makes you startle, standing straight upright. You pivot slowly. Dark shadows curl mysteriously as the soft light of the moon beams through a caved in opening in the ceiling illuminating the church. You see nothing in the darkness. You twitch, shoulders hiking. Whispered stories of the monster who sucked the blood of virgins swirled in your brain. Stupid stories told by old crones to scare children. You were no child to be afraid of tales of demons.

And yet, your hands trembled, body standing stock still, an age old reflex to stop moving in the face of danger. A danger you couldn’t see or hear but you almost thought you could feel in the darkness. 

Eyes. Eyes were watching you in the dark. 

“Wh-who’s there?” Your voice is high and reedy, failing miserably to repress the terror. You want to run as your voice reverberates through the broken walls, far too loud. You can’t bring yourself to move. 

It’s silent for a long time, so long you think your mind had been playing tricks on you. You want to laugh at how silly you had been, relaxing slightly, shaking your head. Stupid stories making you-

A chuckle echoes through the walls, causing you to freeze. A dark sound that curls around your form and whispers in your ear. You turn back around to look towards the shadows where the laugh had come from, still not seeing anything in the darkness. 

“Insignificant mortal.” A voice of pure darkness calls out. “You dare to enter my home?” 

You startle, pupils dilating trying vainly to see through the thick cloak of darkness. You think...you think you can almost make out a lithe form. A shadow within a shadow. 

“This,” you clear your throat, trying to swallow past the lump, “this isn’t your home.”

“Oh?” Movement catches your eye, “it is now.”

“This is the house of the Lord and you are not-“

“Stupid mortal.” The voice is impossibly loud causing you to flinch. Arms fling up to cover your face, cowering. His voice holds power and it seems to reverberate and ricochet, growing impossibly louder. “You dare to talk back to me.” 

You swallow thickly, bright eyes looking through the open space between your arms. A figure, lithe and elegant steps forward, a beam of moonlight illuminating him. Lazy, orb like green eyes watch you watching him. He is breathtaking. Two green lines extending down from his eyes like tears to his jaw. Dark wings expand behind him fluttering. He’s dressed in white, white loose pants and white long sleeve jacket covering his form. Some dark and thin whipped behind him in slow arches. A tail black as night twirled in the air.

He’s breath taking, a dichotomy of dark and light from his black hair to his pearlescent white skin, from his black demon wings to the cracked white mask that covered part of his head. You couldn’t help but stare in a trance, watching him move towards you with languid, silent steps.

“What’s wrong human? So quiet all of a sudden.” A hint of a smile stretches on his lips. His beauty was doing things to your insides and you can do nothing but take it all in. This had to be black magic. Nothing else could explain how your body was betraying you. He was magic and he had bewitched you. That was the only explanation for the heat that was suddenly running like thick honey through your veins. You glance away from him, determined to break the spell, stumbling to get away from this creature.

A hand whipped out, pinching your jaw between long fingers, twisting your face to stare into his eyes. He’s smiling outright, eyes narrowed, tugging you closer. The moment has you crashing into a hard chest, fingers fisting in white fabric. 

“What were you doing here, little mortal?” He cocks his head to the side, eyes drifting to the cracked altar you had been searching, he flashes teeth, sharp canines gleaming in the moonlight. “Tell me.” 

His voice curls in your mind with a compulsion making your lips move. You bite your tongue, jerking your head to the side. 

“You’re trying time fight me.” His voice is light as he stares at you. “Such a curious little thing.” His hand is suddenly at your side, gripping your skin hard enough to bruise. “Tell me.” His voice tumbled low, echoing straight through you. It’s almost sweet as the magic works through you. You thrash, biting harder on your lip, tasting blood as you refuse to open you mouth and let your sins spew forth. His eyes seem to shine brighter, gaze suddenly laser focused on the blood that beads along your lips, trickling down to drip off your chin. 

“Divine.” He murmurs, gaze glazing over as he leaned in, a tongue long and hot swiping at the red liquid that stains your skin. You shudder against him earning you a chuckle, licking at your skin in soft strokes, cleaning every drop up. “You fight me, little mortal. You do not crumble under the weight of my power, I like it. You may be able to handle me.” He hums almost to himself as he let’s go of your jaw.

“Handle-“ he stops you with a press of his finger against your lip, smiling to himself while his finger tugs your bottom lip down.

“Yes mortal. Handle me. I am your punishment.” He drops his hand, coming to grip you by the hips pulling you in close with a squeak from your throat. His wings snap out wide, suddenly blacking out the light, bathing you in shadow until you can only stare into his green eyes that seem to shine with an other worldly light. “You do not wish to utter your sins but I know why you came here.” His wings lower, the moon illuminating his face, showcasing the small knowing smile pulling his lips. You shiver, curling into yourself. He seems to be able to stare into your very soul. “ _ Thief _ .” You recoil, his voice like a physical slap. “Came to steal from the house of your lord and find me instead. Stupid mortal. Didn’t heed the warnings?” He smiles wider, leaning in. Fingers trace over your shoulder in soft strokes dancing lower in lazy movements, goosebumps and shivers following in its wake. “A ripe fruit ready to eat and I am  _ starving _ .” He licked his lips provocatively eyes looking you over like ambrosia, gaze stopping fixedly at the junction of your thighs. You can’t help but twitch, the movement opening you up for his gaze. It isn’t lost on him, his smile growing wicked. 

“Thief and a slut.” His eyes shine as something diabolical settles in their depths. “I’m going to enjoy punishing you. Let’s start shall we?” 

You cry out as fingers are suddenly lacing in your hair, tugging you forward causing you to tumble to your knees, hissing as they bang against the hard floor. Watery eyes trace up to latch onto the demon’s. He’s fiddling with his pants while he looks down at you with unimpressed eyes. 

“You ever sucked a cock, slut?” His voice gravelly. You shake your head no, swallowing thickly. The answer seems to please him. He pulls his pants low over his hips, his erection springing free. Your eyes threaten to bulge out of their sockets, eyes stuck on his enormous length. He’s far too big! How is that going to fit in your mouth?! How- 

“Open your mouth.” He grins , enjoying the panic in your eyes. You shake your head no, horrified at the urge to do what he said. Curiosity wins though, whispers of what he would taste like on your tongue causing you to unconsciously lean forward. “I  _ said _ , open your mouth.” He takes a step forward, fingers again in your hair yanking hard. You gasp, opening your mouth, tongue coming to lick your lips. “Yes,  _ fuck _ , like that.” You stare at his length, red and throbbing, a hand fisted at the base. “Stick your tongue out, bitch. Be a good little whore. Come on.” His words are like knives across your skin, grazing in soft, sharp lines. You tentatively stick your tongue out. Unable to help yourself, you swipe at the tip, looking up at him in surprise when he shudders. He tastes bitter and sweet and you feel saliva pooling in your mouth. You pull back, swallowing the precum on your tongue.

“Misbehaving little bitch.” He growls letting go of your hair. A crack of lightning whips your head to the side. You wobble, almost tumbling to the floor, hand coming up to cradle your cheek as you look up at him in shock. Your skin is on fire, digits running across the heated flesh of your face, wincing at the pain. “I didn’t say you could close your mouth.” His voice is an angry hiss. “ _ Open. Your. Mouth _ .”

You scramble to obey. He murmurs his approval, pushing forward as the head of his hard length pushes past your plush lips. He hissed out a breath, pushing in further and further until he hits the very back of your throat. You feel your muscles constrict around him spasming, trying to jerk away even while the hand in your hair keeps you still. 

“Suck.” He commands, voice leaving no room to disobey. You hollow your cheeks, an obscenely loud slurp fills the dilapidated church. He groans, hips jerking forward, your throat spasming again at the onslaught. “Fuck, so tight.” He croons. The noises filling the church are lewd and sexual, drool leaking past your lips. Your hands clutch at his thighs, holding on to him while he rams deep into your throat. “Might have your practice, my little whore, see if you can’t get better.” He thrusts in, ignoring your cry as you take a hasty breath through you nose finding you could just manage to breathe if you timed it with his thrusts. 

“Such a greedily little hole. Feels like you,  _ ah _ , like you’re trying to swallow me whole. Oh yes. You like your punishment, mortal?” His voice grows raw and hoarse. Hips grind against your face as he buried himself deep in your throat, nose smashed against his pelvis. Tears bloom on your eyelashes, vision blurry while looking up at him. 

He’s tearing you apart but some part of you deep, deep inside is absolutely loving how he’s threatening to remake your very existence. Every shudder, every gasp, every groan coming out of this perfect, god like creature fuels you, makes you want to worship him more. You want to see him snap, you want to be the one that makes him snap. You’d do anything to have this man become absolutely feral. 

Something thin slithers up your spine, your whole body tensing as it wraps around your throat, eyes widening.  _ His tail _ . The end flicks across the front of your neck, pressing in just as the demon thrusts forward.

“You feel that little slut?” You swallow around him, reveling in his shudder, voice raspy and low. “All the way down your throat. Going to fill you up with my seed, little mortal.” 

You moan when he picks up his pace, abusing your throat. You can only hold on for dear life while he grips the back of your head, pistoning in and out, using your mouth as the perfect little hole for him to fuck. His tail tightens around your throat again, sniffing out the small amount of air you had been breathing. You whine low, vision blurring, your whole world becoming a wash of black and white with only the brightest green your light in the darkness.

“My cocksleeve. Fuck. That mouth of yours... _ ah, ah _ fuck, swallow again. Oh yes, yes. Swallow little mortal. Swallow what I give you. Fuck!  _ Fuck _ !” He slams in finally, pressing in deep head tossed back, groaning while he came down your throat. You gag and sputter, his tail finally loosens from around your throat.

He pulls away slowly finally allowing you to breathe, hand reaching up to touch your throat with a wince. You could already feel a bruise forming. He watched you tremble, wincing at the pain in your neck. 

“Little slut likes to have her throat fucked raw.” He bends down, a finger coming to swipe at a trail of cum dripping down your lip. His eyes are hooded, watching him press his finger against your lips as you open for him, sucking the cum off his finger. “You like my cum, little slut? Shall I give you more?” His eyes widen in surprise when you nod unconsciously, body lax and hot and receptive. You wanted everything he could give you whatever secrets and dark fantasies he promised behind sea green eyes. You’d follow him straight into the fiery pits of hell. 

His hands are around you again, lifting you, tail curling around a thigh. Distantly you feel him right at your shirt, pulling it up before discarding it, unhooking you’re bra and divesting you of your pants in quick tugs. He licks his lips provocatively, eyes raking fire over your body.

“What a lewd body. If I didn’t know better I’d say you were a succubus come to tempt me.” He laughs, a joke only he understands. “Is that what you are? A little sex demon disguised as a mortal? Hmm?”

“N-no,” your voice is a hoarse whisper around the burn in your throat. 

“No, far too inexperienced for a sex demon.” He chuckled. “Or maybe that’s your act?” His grin turns salacious. He brushes your panties aside. “Bet you’re wet for me, little human hmm? Wanna see if I’m right.”

“I am not,” you deny, going to grab his hand even as he pushes in two fingers to the second knuckle. You groan at the stretch, delicious pain and pleasure shooting through you. He freezes looking down at your groin before looking back at you wide eyed, shocked. It lasts for only a few seconds before he pulls out slowly, finger shiny with your slick. 

“Am I your first, little one?” He whispers in awe, pupils widening as he opens his fingers in a v, watching the slick shining on his digits. You nod slowly. He moves his hand up, watching him entrance as he takes both fingers in his mouth sucking deep and hard, eyes sliding shut. A groan echoes through him, pulling the fingers out his mouth slowly. “I’m going to enjoy devouring you.” His promise sends more heat pooling in your gut. Your thighs press together, rubbing them to alleviate the heat that threatens to burn you alive. 

“Lean back, little mortal.” Pushing you slightly so you’re resting back on your elbows. “Like that. Spread your thighs. So receptive. Done fighting me?” You gasp loud when his hand brushes the sensitive skin of your thigh. “I’m going to make you scream, little human, make you feel so good you’ll be worshipping me as your god.” 

You shake your head furiously. He breathes softly over your sex, fingers wrapping around the fabric of your panties as he’s pushing them off your hips, down lower until he flicks them off your legs. 

“You shake your head no but look at you, already drenched for me.” He hums the words into your pelvis, tongue flicking out to brush against the soft, downy hair. He laughs low, two fingers opening you up, his wet tongue suddenly flicking against you. You jump, almost sitting upright, eyes staring wildly at the creature between your legs. What the hell had he brushed against and why had it sent electric bolts of pleasure straight up your spine?! He meets your gaze lazily, lips upturning, tongue flicking again before wrapping lips around that bundle of nerves that had you seeing sparks of white and sucking. 

You swear your soul leaves your body, shuddering and cry out, hands moving of their own accord to fist in his dark hair to pull him off? To push him closer? You’re not sure as your hips jerking against his tongue and lips and teeth. He hums low, the vibrations coursing through you as you arch your back, eyes screw shut. You moan and moan. The sensations are too much and there’s something building, something almost painful threatens to shatter you.

“I! I can’t! What are you-please!  _ Please _ !” You scream, not quite sure what you’re asking for, thrashing and whimpering. He doesn’t stop his ministrations, sucking and tugging until everything explodes in a perfect white and you come screaming on his tongue. He pulls back with a grin, hand coming to wipe the slick from his chin before hot fingers come to ghost against your thighs. 

Your breath comes in pants as you lay on the broken marble, staring up at the crumbling ceiling, wide eyes watching the blinking stars of the night sky. God almighty what the hell had that been? That was...you don’t have words for it. Had that been heaven? Had you met god? What-

Your thoughts scatter as a single digit strokes languidly at your lower lips. Everything is heat and burning and  _ too much _ . You want to squirm away from him and that single finger pushing in with a soft slick sound. He watches you, grinning at your whimpers. Mercifully, he pulls back, trailing fingers up your skin. Goosebumps erupt everywhere he touches. 

“You won’t be able to take me,” he mutters low, face nuzzling into your shoulder. Hands come under your shoulders lifting you up. Your gaze is hazy, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. What did he mean take him? 

Thoughts scatter when lips press against yours. You gasp and he takes the opportunity to push his wet tongue into your waiting mouth, tasting yourself on his tongue. You moan at how he slides against you, exploring your mouth like he wants to know every secret you hold, drinking you in. Every lap of his tongue send more warmth pooling low. You can’t resist, not while he’s this close. Fingers trace unbidden over his pale skin, hesitatingly. He shudders against your touch, lips upturning against you lips, grabbing a thigh and pulling you closer to the edge of the broken altar. 

Something slithers up your leg and you jolt, pulling back with a gasp, lips bruised and hot. You look down to watch his tail flick against your inner thigh. The demon is watching you, eyes unreadable but you can’t stop watching that tail writhe around your thigh, inching closer and closer to your aching sex. 

“You can’t possibly be thinking of...” you look up at his face, paling when he levels you with a small smile, tail finally reaching and pressing languidly at your drenched pussy. You groan low when it trails up to flick at your sensitive clit, shuddering at the overwhelming sensation. 

“Come now, mortal, sing for me.” He whispers the words against your neck, reveling in the cry that escapes when he pushes in slowly, barely breaching you before drawing back. 

“ _ Ah, ah _ !” You throw your head back, grinding down as the thin tail pushes in further and further with each thrust. It  _ hurt _ but the pain was eclipsed every time his tail curled pressing against a spot inside you that sent white hot spikes of pleasure deep in your belly. 

“So tight,” his voice is hungry, teeth rasping against the skin of your neck. “You’re going to feel divine around my cock.” His words send you careening further into the inferno of pleasure that was building inside you again. You cry out when he reaches down with one finger to thrust in along with his tail, scissoring and stretching. He praises you softly with each thrust, drawing back to peer down at you with glowing eyes. He drinks in the way you shudder, moaning, tears trailing hot streaks down your cheeks. The demon seemed to grow larger, features darkening as he watches you come apart on his tail and fingers, pushing in another digit. 

Your noises come faster and longer, deeper. There’s that same pressure building low in your belly and you can feel yourself careening towards the edge again. The demon is still watching you, face unreadable but laser focused. Your head falls back, eyes glazed, staring at the sky for mercy, the pressure building and building. Everything starts to shatter when he just  _ stops _ .

A scream builds in your throat, a whine escaping you when he pulls out. You gape at him, useless sounds erupting from your throat while he cleans his fingers on your leg, reaching to grip your thighs. Your eyes screw shut, hand coming to cover your face, trying not to sob while your pussy clenches around nothing. Empty and aching, wanting only to be filled with the demon in front of you. He pulls you open, splaying you like a doll, one hand on your thigh, tail curled tight and possessive around the other.

“Look at me,” he commands. You drop your hand to watch him with watery eyes, a hiccup stuck in your throat. You  _ need _ him. Need him to fill you deliciously, to split you open, make you forget about everything but him. Didn’t know you needed that until he had come into your life like a cataclysm. Fuck every god in existence. You would drop to your knees for this demon. He smiles that small, wicked smile, eyes shining bright. “Forsake your gods, leave those false idols for me. Say you’re mine. Say you’ll worship me and only me.” You swallow hard, mouth opening without hesitation. 

“I-I’ll worship you, only you. On my knees, in your bed of darkness. I’m only yours.” 

“Ulquiorra,” his voice a muted roar of power. “Say my name. Scream to the heavens for the gods to hear when I break you apart in pleasure.” 

“Ulquiorra.” You whimper. His pupils widen at your words, hunger dark and never ending behind his eyes, tail curling tighter. His wings open, covering you in shadows. He growls, pulling you closer, hand wrapping around the base of his leaking cock. You glance down, immediately regretting it. Your eyes slide shut as you try to hide your fear. He was big, far too big to fit inside you. He was going to break you, split you open on his cock. 

“Open your eyes, little mortal,” he whispers, the blunt head pressing against your entrance. “Want to watch you fall apart for me.” His eyes are glowing orbs, hypnotizing you, watching each shudder in rapture. He thrusts slow, agonizingly slow but unyielding. You clench around him, gasping at the stretch. There’s a dull ache that you register distantly but the delicious way he fills you eclipses everything else. 

Lips press against you temple, murmuring soft words while he draws back and thrusts forward. He repeats each thrust until you’re a sweaty, shivering mess, moaning and whining under him.

“So good for me, you’re taking all of me.” He thrusts in, finally pushing the last few inches in, murmuring more praises while you pant against his neck. Arms come up to wrap around his neck. He holds still, waiting for you to adjust to the burning stretch. Doesn’t move for long enough that you start to miss the friction. You mewl low, thrusting against him, writhing to try and get him to move.

“Eager little mortal,” he grips your hips hard, pulling back so only the tip remains before ramming back in. You scream at the sensation of being emptied and filled so suddenly. “So eager for my cock.” 

He sets a brutal pace, ramming in and out of you fast and hard, angling your hips until he’s hitting that spot inside you. His wings arch out behind him, snapping and fluttering. He looks every bit like the demon he is, claiming his virgin in a haze of lust and ecstasy. 

Everything narrows to the point where your bodies join, the heat so intense it threatens to destroy you. Yet all you want is more. More, more. You whimper low when his tail unfurls to flick against that little bundle of nerves. It doesn’t take much for you to start clenching around him, sounds growing louder, nearly screaming to the heavens. 

“Come for me, little mortal,” his voice is rough, “yell to the heavens who owns you, who’s claimed you body and soul.”

“Ulquiorra!” Your eyes screw shut, head snapping back, the white hot light behind your eyes. Your walls clench around him, milking him as you orgasm so hard you swear you see heaven. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” he grips you tight, hips erratic, pumping into you, sensations like pinpricks of lightning, overstimulation making you sob into his neck. You can do little more than hand on while he chases his pleasure. His mouth open and dragging along your neck, teeth scraping until he bites down hard at the junction of your shoulder. You cry out, feeling him pulse inside you, shuddering while he pumped you full of his demonic seed. The warmth fills you deep, feeling him thrust once, twice more before drilling over you. 

You collapse into his arms, eyes slipping shut in exhaustion. He chuckles low, pulling out. A growl rumbled through him, fingers trailing through the mess drifting out of your pussy. He looks at you before pulling you into his arms. You barely register that he’s walking away from the altar, wings curling and unfurling behind him. 

“You’re far too precious to leave here, far too perfect for me. I think...” he muses as a dark portal opens, your eyes finally drifting shut as sleep overtakes you. Distantly you hear him speak, nuzzling into your hair. “I think I’ll keep you, let you worship me for a while longer.”

He disappears into the darkness, you asleep in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my soul! Please tell me whatcha think


End file.
